


Trying Hard to Help You

by tamarind (rogue)



Category: Munchkin Cthulhu (Board Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Silliness, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Sushi Knives of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue/pseuds/tamarind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your lover becomes a Cultist, there's only one thing you can do. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Hard to Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikkugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkugen/gifts).



> I loved your prompt about A Thing between the Investigator and the Cultist. I hope this delivers! :)

“You’re beyond my help,” Victor said, and his heart was heavy, but his voice was steady, as were the hands on his triple-barrelled shotgun. “You wear nothing but purple robes and fake tentacles. You destroyed all my sushi knives.”

Igor giggled triumphantly at the mention of the sushi knives.

“I spoke to a professor today,” Victor continued. “A sudden head blow might cure you, but I couldn’t chance it. Regrettably, I have decided to send you to Snarkham Asylum.”

Igor spoke without gibbering for the first time in days. “Oh, no,” he said. “I am not worthy of this honor….”


End file.
